Vasharran Empire
The Vasharran Empire was the first recorded human empire in existance. It spanned across both continents of Windsor and Calambria, conquering pre-civilization human tribes. They were the first to discover magic, a tool they used to easily intimidate or destory any who opposed them. To the Vasharran Empire there was no such thing as "crossing the line". They were constantly searching for more answers, more magic, more power, wheter ethical or not. __TOC__ History It is believed that the Vasharran's were the first race to discover arcane magic.They used this knowledge against their surrounding tribes to either bedazzle them into service, intimidate them into submission, or simply erradicate them entirely. When the whole continent was conquered by the vast empire the Vasharran turned their expansion inward. They began studying more about magic, life, philisophy, the arts, everything. Because of their studies they paved the way for future cultures to ride the coattails of their disoveries. A trademark of Vasharran culture was their unquenchable thirst for knowledge. They wanted to know everything, no matter the moral questionablitiy. To them there was no line to cross in research, simply more research. They started to perform deplorable acts, including sacrafice, cannabalism, killing subjects through experimentation, torture, mass murderers, all just to see what would happen. Many of their hyroglyphics still depict these disturbing images. The Old Gods acknowledged this dangerous curiosity and reached out to a select few Vasharrans from The Outlands. Even though the Whispers of The Old Gods left those who heard it mad and often physical transformed, this just fuled the Vasharan curiosity. The gods themselves forbade the Vasharan from learning anymore about The Space Between the Planes and the Old Gods, under threat of destruction. A group of Vasharrans turned their back on their gods' words and attempted to open a window to where they believed the Whisper originated. This window accidently turned into a door and unleashed all sorts of foul and strange creatures upon the world (present day abberations) until the gods interveined. The Vasharrans, never wavering in their curiosity, still wanted to learn more about this forbidden knowledge. Despite the obvious destructive force and the gods directly forbidding them. They knew however the gods would never allow it, so they began a different study. They studied Pandamonium, an entity/tool capable of killing the gods, something they could use to keep them hostage as they continued their research of the Old Gods. When they had finally created Pandamonium, And openly challenged the gods with it, they expected submission. What they got was the gods acting first, destorying all of Vasharran civilization that they could. Ruins still remain as a reminder to the new followers of the gods to never disobey their leaders, and they use the tale to strike fear in the hearts of the loyal, leaving out anything they deem "dangerous knowledge" (such as the discoveries of the Old Gods; instead the gods elaborate on the foul deeds preformed by the Vasharran as their reason to annihilation). Ruins Evidence of the old empire can be found all over the penninsula, though primarily in Windsor where large-scale city develeopment hasn't led to the destruction of most of the available ruins. Many Vasharran hieroglyphics depict strange and twisted images of many headed gods, mass sacrafice, dismemberment, incest, tentalce-like tongues, bodies being torn in half lengthwise, ripped spines from torsos, There are a few known magical artifacts leftover from the Vasharran Empire but many are probably best left forgotten about. Physical Descriptions Considering Vasharran are early ancestors to Humans it is reasonable to assume the two are similar in appearance. Religion The Vasharran Empire is regaded as the founders of The Pantheon. It is believed that The Pantheon was formed when The Vasharran Empire conquered the many human tribes of the southern continet, each tribe having its own personal one to three gods, and when they joined the empire they were added to the collection. Vasharrna's viewed themselves as equal the gods, even opposing their will.